The Right Guy
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: What if Nana K. decided to leave Takumi on their first night together when her roommate called asking for help on her cell phone?
1. The Wrong Guy

_Disclaimer: I do not own NANA._

 _The Right Guy_

 _Chapter 1_

 _The Wrong Guy_

Takumi was in the shower and Nana K. knew it wouldn't be long until he came out to have sex with her. Nana K. heard her phone ring and got up from her situps to answer it.

"Hi, this is Nana."

"Hachiko?" It was Nana O, and she sounded rather irritated. "It's getting late! I'm worried about you. Do you know what time it is?"

"Nana? Where are you calling from. Whose phone is that?"

"Mine," Nana O. replied proudly. "Mine all mine!"

Nana K. gasped. "You finally bought one?"

"Nah, Ren gave it to me," said Nana. O. "He forced me into it."

Nana K. laughed. "Oh really, that's great!"

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue how to use it. Like how do you text message?"

"Didn't it come with a manual?" Nana K asked her.

"It's way too long," complained Nana O. and she tossed it to the side. "I don't want to read it."

Nana K chuckled nervously. She wasn't surprised.

"I was waiting for you to come home and teach me what I need to know," Nana O. told her.

Nana K. looked in the direction of the bathroom. The water was still going.

"Really? Then you gotta come home quick and then teach me."

Nana K. groaned. "Where's Ren? Can't he teach you? He's the one who bought it for you."

"He just left," Nana O. said simply.

"Oh right. He's leaving for the tour early in the morning, isn't he?"

It was Nana K.'s turn to gasp. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

The auburn Nana stood up, feeling nervous. "Because I remember Ren saying something about it yesterday, I guess."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." Nana K. nodded, trying to convince herself.

"So where are you?" Her best friend asked. "When are you coming home?"

Nana looked down, feeling guilty. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not after what she was told about Takumi. "Yeah well you see, I'm sort of hanging out at a friend's place right now and I might stay the night."

"Oh," Nana O.'s voice became playful. "So you have some other friend that lets you stay over that I don't know about? Is it a boy?"

"No! I'm over at Jun's!" Nana K. claimed automatically. Maybe she should have gone there in the first place after she lost her job. Jun might have had advice for her.

Nana K. laughed out loud. "I'm just teasing. You don't have to freak out. All righty then, guess I'll just have to figure out the phone on my own. Say hi to Junko for me."

When Nana K. hung up, she replayed her roommate's words in her head. _I'm worried about you. It's getting late. I was hoping you could teach me._

Nana Osaki didn't seem to be the person to be worried about people or needing help for anything. She was so independent. How often did Nana O. ask her for favors? Besides asking for aspirin the morning of a bad hangover and when she asked to allow Ren to call her on her phone, that was all. Now she was asking for help again. Her roommate needed her help figuring out her cell phone. It seemed like such a small thing, but Nana K. remembered how they met on the train. The punk rocker was impressed at how fast she could text.

Ever since Takumi kissed her in the car, she didn't feel right about being with him. She wanted to get out of the car immediately. They had conversation and dinner. Did they have to sleep together now? Was this really the right way to deal with Shouji? Takumi was the wrong guy for her to be with right now and she knew it. Maybe _ever._

In truth, she'd rather be at home teaching her roommate the wonders of cellphone technology than having sex with Tamuki like some groupie. She just wanted Takumi's autograph. She didn't want to sleep with him. Nana quickly got back in her work clothes and put the fancy soaps and shampoo in her purse. She scribbled a note on the table.

 _Takumi,_

 _Thanks for dinner. Sorry but I got a emergency phone call and I had to go. Good luck on the tour!_

 _Nana_

 _All right, maybe helping my roommate figure out her phone isn't exactly an emergency,_ Nana thought as she left the room _but it will have to do. Maybe Nana knew I was about to make a huge mistake and decided to call me. Nana, thank you._

Nana ran to the elevator and ran in place waiting for it to ding. She didn't want Takumi to see her. He might drag her back to the room. She ran out of the lobby where someone was coming out of a taxi and she got right in, startling the previous passenger and the driver. When the driver started moving, she sat in the back of the seat in relief. She didn't have enough money to go all the way home so she had the cab take her to the train station.

–

"This is just stupid!" Nana O. exclaimed after reading the manual for the fifth time. "How am I supposed to make any sense of this?"

The apartment door swung opened. "Nana! I'm here!"

"Hachiko!" the cat-like Nana sat up from her bed just in time for her roommate to jump on her bed with her. "Hey, did Junko throw you out? What'd you do?"

"I—ah-she said that I should help you," Nana K. mumbled. She looked at her roommate's phone. "Oh, this is a lot like my sister's Nami's phone. I should be able to figure it out for you, no problem."

"Thanks, Hachi," said Nana O. as she stretched out on the bed. "That thing was giving me a headache. How was work today? How many times did Miss Sakagawi get on your case?"

Nana K.'s fingers twitched and she gasped. "Well...just once."

"Once? Well that's not too bad. You're improving, Hachiko."

Nana bit her lip as her roommate began stating the importance of putting more effort in work. In the middle of her speech, Nana K. looked up. "I got fired today."

"What, fired?" Nana O. looked at her in concern. "Why, what happened?"

"They said I slacked off too much," Nana K. admitted. "But I thought I was doing all right. I don't know what happened!"

Nana K. burst into tears and Nana O. put her hand on her shoulder. "From slacking? Yeah, that would get you fired for sure. Sorry to hear that, Hachi. But you didn't really like that job anyway. No wonder it didn't work out for you. Hey what you need is to find a job like the one you had at Sabrina. Remember how much fun you had working there?"

Nana K. stopped crying. "Yeah, I had so much fun. I can't believe Mr. Mizukoshi had to close it down."

"I think you're more upset he's gone," Nana O. teased. "You had quite a crush on him."

"How'd you know that?" Nana K. said.

"It was rather obvious," Nana O. told her.

The silly ring tone from Nana K.'s phone indicated she had a call.

"Weren't you going to change your ring tone?" Nana O. asked.

"I've been meaning to," Nana K. sighed, opening up her purse and a shampoo spilled out of it.

"Huh?" Nana O. mumbled, watching it roll.

"Hello, this is Nana!" Nana K. said, trying to be cheerful.

"Nana!" it was Takumi. Nana couldn't tell if he was upset or worried.

"Oh, hi," she looked at her roommate nervously, who looked back at her in concern. Did she recognize Takumi's voice. "You saw my note?"

"I did," said Takumi. "What was the emergency? I could have driven you."

Somehow Nana didn't believe him. "My friend needed help," Nana K. got up walked into the main room. Nana O. lingered at the doorway. She knew something was up. The raven-haired girl was watching her like a cat waiting at a mouse's hole. "But I got here fine. I didn't want to bother you. I know how how busy you are."

"Well all right," Takumi told her. "Goodnight, Nana."

"Goodnight."

Nana K. breathed a sigh of relief and she turned back to Nana O.'s room. Her roommate was staring at her with that "I-know-you're-up-to-something" look on her face. Nana K. tried to ignore it as she walked back into the room and attempted to figure out her cell phone. But she felt her roommate staring at her back.

"Junko had a deeper voice than usual," Nana O. said. "Or was that Kyosuke?"

"Uh...well you see..."

Nana O. groaned. "Hachi, what's going on? And what's with this stuff?" she picked up a shampoo bottle. "This looks like it came from an expensive hotel! You were with some guy, right?"

"Yes," Nana K. admitted. "I was with...Takumi!"

"Takumi!" Nana O. dropped the shampoo, startled. "Don't tell me you did it with him!"

"No, I didn't," Nana K. said. "You called at the right time. He was in the shower and I was waiting for him. I decided to come home after I hung up. I couldn't sleep with him."

"You did right thing, Hachi," Nana O. said. "Ren told me that Takumi doesn't even wear protection. You could've gottten a disease."

Nana K. gasped. "You're right! I didn't think of that."

"How did he find you anyway? Did he bump into you on his way to the hotel or something?"

Nana K. shook her head. "It was after I lost my job. I was just sitting outside having a coffee and he called me."

"He called you? How'd he get your number?"

"Ren gave it to him," Nana K. answered. "Takumi said he wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly yesterday."

Nana O. looked furious. "Ren gave him your number? What an idiot!" she grabbed her phone and pushed a button.

"Just now figured out how to call me?" Ren said playfully.

"Dammit, Ren, why'd you give Hachiko's phone number to Takumi!" she pointed at her naive roommate, who sat watching her stunned. "He just tried to have his way with her! What were you thinking?"

"He what?" Ren became serious. "Is Hachiko all right?"

"Oh she's dandy—how do you think she is?" Nana O. said smartly.

"I'm fine, Ren, really!" Nana K. raised her voice.

"She managed to get out of there before anything happened," Nana. O said. "But he called her again just now. I think he was trying to get her to finish what they started."

"Actually," Nana K. began but Nana O. held her finger up to silence her.

"You tell Takumi to back the hell of Hachiko or I'll rip him apart, you hear me, Ren?"

Ren started guffawing like a madman and Nana O. began to tell him off.

"This isn't funny, Ren!" she exclaimed.

"I know, sorry," Ren said. "I've just told Takumi so many times that sooner or later a girl would end up doing this to him. I never imagined it would be Hachiko. Don't worry, I'll talk to Takumi for you."

"Oh you'd better," Nana O. hissed and she hung up.

She hung up and turned to Hachiko. "Ren's going to fix the mess he made. Giving your number out like that wasn't smart. He should have known what Takumi was thinking."

"You didn't have to be so rough on him though," Nana K. said sadly.

"He'll get over it," Nana O. said, examining the soaps and bubble bath she brought back. "Hey you were smart to grab these while you were there though. I should have thought of this when I visited Ren's hotel room."

"Oh, did you guys have-,"

"Of course not!" Nana O. shouted, blushing. "I wasn't on the pill at the time. I didn't want to risk getting pregnant."

Nana K. giggled. "That's not what I was gonna ask though. I was wondering if you had room service brought up. I ordered duck and a bunch of other stuff when I had dinner with Takumi."

"So didn't just steal these but you ate and ran too?" Nana O. demanded and she smirked. "Way to go, Hachi. Bet Takumi wasn't expecting that."

Nana K. fell down on the bed, close to sobbing. "I didn't know that's what he planned to do when he called me. He was stuck in traffic just on the otherside of the street where I was at the time. I thought it was fate or something. I found his car and got in. Then on the way to his hotel room he kissed me. That's when I realized that I was making a mistake. Nana, if you didn't call when you did—I'd still be over there! How did you know?"

"I guess your demon lord told me," Nana O. said playfully. "Or woman's intuition."

"I wanted a distraction from losing my job," said Nana K. "I thought that Takumi was what I needed. What's wrong with me? I can't find the right job. I can't right the right guy. Maybe it wasn't right for me to come to Tokyo in the first place. I should have known it wouldn't work out for me and Shouji."

The tears welled up in her eyes and Nana O. watched her sadly. "Hey, don't say that. I'm glad you came, Nana. The train kept stopping and I began to wonder if coming to Tokyo was the right thing to do. I knew I wanted to come but I thought I'd never get there like that. I was about to turn back home and then you came over."

"Really?"

Nana O. nodded. "I thought I was crazy to be leaving home in the middle of a blizzard to sit on a train for hours. What makes someone do that? Determination. After you told me why you were coming to Tokyo I realized I wasn't the only crazy person on the train."

"Crazy?" Nana K. sat up. "Hey, that train was packed! We must've been all crazy!"

Nana. O shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they were on trips. But you were the only one on that train that leaving everything behind to start over in Tokyo. So you're stuck here in Tokyo with me, Hachi. Besides, your mother said not to come back home anyway."

"Yeah she did," Nana K. sighed. "Nana, I wish I were more like you. You knew what your dream was and you went after it. I'm still trying to figure out what mine is."

"I thought your dream was having a big house with a yard?" Nana O. asked.

"What's the point if there's no one to share it with?" Nana K. wrapped her arms around her legs. "I wish I could sing or play something, so I can be in the band with you."

"You don't have to be in the band to be part of the band, you know," Nana O. said softly.

"I guess," Nana K. sighed. "I wish I had what you had, Nana. With Ren. I just want to be following my dream, doing something I love and having someone to love me. Nana, how did you meet Ren?"

"Nobu introduced us," Nana O. answered.

"Nobu?"

"Yeah, we were in school together. He invited me to a Brute concert-it was the band Ren was in before we formed Blast. After we saw him play, we went back stage to meet him."

"Was it love at first sight?" Nana K. asked eagerly and Nana O. laughed, shaking her head.

"No."

"But you must've felt something when you first saw him on stage!" Nana K. insisted. "I know I felt something when I saw Nobu playing!"

"Oooh, so are you saying you have a thing for Nobu now?" Nana O. teased, elbowing her roommate. Nana K. gasped and blushed.

"No, I mean, I was really moved when I saw him playing, and you singing," Nana K. explained. "It was like magic."

"Yeah, I felt something," Nana O. said, hooking some of her short black hair behind her ear. "But it wasn't love. More like jealousy mixed in with envy, and lust."

"What do you mean?"

"Hard to explain," Nana O. sighed. "I still don't understand it. Maybe I wanted to command the stage the way he did. Anyway, it was a while later when I saw him again. I was returning a CD to Nobu and he was talking with Yasu and Ren about forming a band. I was surprised to see him then ran the hell out of there after I gave the CD back to Nobu. Ren ran after me and asked me to sing for them. I couldn't say no."

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Nana K.

"I did eventually have feelings for Ren," said Nana O. "After a few shows. I think he fell for me first. I was a virgin when I met him. I was nervous at first. I didn't want to do it with a guy unless I was really in love with him. Then we moved in together." She caught her roommate grinning at her and she laughed nervously. "What is it, Hachiko?"

"I"m sorry—it's just so wonderful. You were so in love, and after being apart for all that time, you two found each other again. Maybe absence really does make the heart grow stronger!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nana O. agreed. "I was prepared to end things with Ren after the Trapnest concert. But when I got to the room, he just hugged me and told me he missed me. Then I realized I really missed him too. I'm to proud to just move in with him and have things go back to they were, but I told him I was happy to see him every now and then so we can be together."

"I'm so glad things worked out for you Nana," Nana K. said with a smile.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Shouji," Nana O. said with a frown. "But you did the right thing today. Hooking up with Takumi wouldn't help you get over him."

"You're right," said Nana K. "But what should I do? I don't even know why he started seeing that other girl, or when he did it. I mean, did they know each other before I even came to Tokyo?"

Nana O. shrugged. "I don't know either. You'll just have to ask him that."

"I don't think I can do that." Nana K. sighed handed her phone back to her roommate. "Well, here, I've figured out your phone for you. This is how you text, and this is how you take pictures."

"Thanks Hachi," said Nana O. "Hey, you don't mind if I take a bath with these do you?" She picked up one of the shampoos she brought home.

"Sure, help yourself!" Nana K. said brightly. Nana O. went to the bathroom and Nana K. went to her bedroom to change in her pajamas. She never felt so happy to be sleeping in her very own bed that night.

To Be Continued


	2. The Right Job

_Disclaimer: I do not own NANA._

The Right Guy

Chapter 2

The Right Job

Naoki was about to take a seat next to Takumi on the train,but Ren pushed him into a different seat.

"Ren!" Naoki snapped.

"Sorry, blondie," said Ren. "I've got business to discuss with Takumi."

Takumi eyed Ren curiously as he sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"Leave Hachiko alone," Ren told Takumi in a whisper.

"Hachiko? Who'se Hachiko?"

"Nana's roommate," Ren said. "I know you tried to hook up with her last night."

"Oh, the other Nana. Nothing happened, Ren," Takumi groaned. "We just had dinner."

"And nothing's going to happen to either," said Ren. "Hachiko is my girlfriend's best friend, not one of your groupies."

"Then why the hell you gave me her number in the first place?" Takumi demanded.

"Because you said you wanted to apologize to her," Ren retorted. "My fault for believing you. Should've known you'd do something like this."

Takumi sighed. "Fine, I won't chase after her, but I can't stop her if she wants to see me. I believe your Nana said that her roommate liked me."

"She just wanted your autograph," Ren told him, getting to his feet. "Not to sleep with you." As he moved to another seat, Naoki jumped up and sat next to Takumi, asking him a bunch of questions about Yasu.

With her roommate's words in mind, Nana K. searched Tokyo for a new job. She thought of things she liked doing: helping people, wearing cool clothes, shopping, and watching movies. She applied for customer service jobs, stores, movie theaters and fast food restaurants. She wanted something close to home and close to the studio where Blast had practice. She wanted to make every practice, if possible.

Even though Nana K. wasn't _in_ the band, she still felt part of it. She wanted to help them make it big, not just Tokyo, but the whole country. Demon Lord willing, they might even be famous world wide! What Nana O. told her about her still being part of the band made her feel better, even though the only instrument she could play was the tambourine. Unfortunately, their band was a punk band and a tambourine wouldn't sound right with their music. Ever since the first time she heard Nana O. sing, that night when Nobu arrived with her stuff from her hometown, Nana K. wanted to make sure the whole world had a chance to hear her voice. It was too beautiful and magical for just Tokyo.

It wasn't just Nana O. either, but the rest of the band. She loved Nobu's songs and how he could write them from now where. Nana K. still couldn't get over that at the young age of fifteen, that Shin could play just as well as Ren, and by keeping the promise he made to Nana, even better. The way that Yasu played the drums was mesmerizing. The whole band had a great sound. Even though she had seen Trapnest play live, and they had always been her favoritism band, Blast had a special place in her heart. Maybe it's because of how well the band played together, or maybe because she considered them all friends or it could be because she helped formed the band. If she didn't encourage her stubborn roommate to remake blast, or she had allowed Nana O. to send Nobu home and if she didn't make the poster that brought Shin to the band, Nana O. would be struggling to make it solo. What would have happened if they didn't become roommates or meet on the train ride to Tokyo? Nana K. shuddered at the thought.

After dropping off what seemed her twentieth resume, she looked at her watch and realized she was late for Blast's practice. She gasped and ran off in the direction of the studio.

–

"Where's Hachi?" Nobo asked for the tenth time that night.

"Nobu, you've been askign that same question all night," Shin pointed out.

"Tell me something, Nobuo," Nana O. said teasingly into her microphone, "are you in love with Hachi?"

Nobu's eyes widened and if he wasn't wearing a guitar strap, he most likely would have dropped his guitar in surprise. "No, I'm just surprised our audience isn't here."

"I told you she's probably still out job hunting," Nana O. told him. "But it is weird, she's usually here by now."

"You don't think she started a job today, do you?" Nobu asked. "And she's working?"

"No way," said Shin. "She wouldn't take a job that would conflict with our practice."

"You know, if Blast makes it big, I want to make sure Hachi is included in the band somehow," Nana O. said to the others.

"What do you mean?" Nobu asked. "Like a roadie?"

Nana O. shrugged. "I don't care. Just as long as she can be with us. I don't want her to feel left out."

"Left out?" Shin said. "But she comes to every practice. Well, she's late right now but I always thought she was part of the band. I saw the poster she made. I thought it was pretty cool. She could be our album artist or something."

"Well, if a talent scout offers us a deal, we can bring it up at our next show," Yasu said. "It's at the same place as last time."

The door swung open and Nana K. ran in, gasping for air. "Sorry...I'm late! I got...tied up..."

"Hey Hachi!" Nobu said happily.

"Glad you could make it, Hachi," said Shin. "You have any luck finding a job?"

"I got some interviews lined up," Nana K. answered, settling in a chair.

"That's great!"

"Well you've had a hard day of job hunting," Nana O. said into her microphone. "So you just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Yay!" Hachi squealed and Blast began playing.

After they played, Nana K. complimented them on their sound getting better, and congratulated them on getting another gig.

"You're guys are going to hit the big time," Nana K. said to them. "I just know you will!"

The band said goodnight to each other and split off to their homes. "You know, Nobu was wondering where you were all night." Nana O. said to her roommate.

"I'm sorry," Nana K. mumbled. "I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it," Nana O. laughed. "It was kind of cute, actually. It's like he can't play without you watching him. He's got a thing for you." Nana O. nudged her and Nana K. stopped walking.

"You...think so?" she felt warmth in her cheeks as she remembered her walk with Nobu the other night. How she was wishing she could be his girlfriend. She continued walking and decided to change the subject.

"Er, have you heard from Ren?" Nana K. asked. Nana O. looked surprised.

"Yeah, he sent me a text to let me know he got to his hotel all right," Nana O. replied. "And he spoke to Takumi for you. Told him you were off limits."

"He said that?" Nana K. gasped.

"More or less," Nana O. said.

"Wow," breathed Nana K. "Like a protective big brother. I didn't see that in him."

Nana O. laughed "I guess he can be that way when he wants to be. You're the one who said he looked scary."

"Well after meeting him," Nana K. admitted, "he doesn't seem so scary at all. Takumi is the one who scares me now."

Nana O. rubbed her roommate's head. "Hey, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He did say after the tour's over, the first thing he'll do is come and see me," said Nana K. "So I can cook up something for him."

"You want him to?"

"I don't know," Nana K. sighed. "I wouldn't mind if it was all of Trapnest, but if it's just him...He might try to...you know..."

"Then we'll invite them all for an after party," said Nana O. "Treat Trapnest to your home cooking. Ren told me how your food was better than the stuff they get when they eat out. They don't get opportunity to eat home cooked stuff much. Then everyone will be there to keep an eye on Takumi for you."

"Thanks," said Nana K.

–

After interviews with different potential employers, Nana K was able to get a great job at a movie theater. The manager at the movie theater was a fan of music and allowed her time off to watch Blast practice. Nana K. would bring home the left over popcorn so they didn't have to throw it away. The two Nana's would munch on it while they talked about work, the band, guys, and everything in between.

One evening Nana K. was working in the ticket booth. She was all smiles until the next couple came up to buy their movie tickets. She stared at them in shock. It was Shoji with his new girlfriend.

"Nana," Shoji breathed.

Sachiko frowned and looked down. Nana forgot for a moment what she was supposed to do.

'Just another customer, Nana. He's just another customer.' "What show?" she asked tentatively.

"Ahh," Shoji seemed to forgotten what show he wanted to see. He glanced at the board and said the first thing he saw. "Two for _Donnie Darko_." Shoji answered.

"Shoji!" Sachiko and Nana gasped. They looked each other and Sachiko looked back down.

"I—I mean _A.I!_ " Shoji rephrased, blushing a little. "Two for _A.I_ please."

Nana K. breathed a sigh of relief as Sachiko gave a nervous giggle and shook her head. "You had me going there." Nana took the money and handed him his tickets. "Enjoy your show!"

"Thank you," Shoji said. He took the tickets and Sachko took his arm.

'They do look kind of cute together,' Nana K admitted mentally. Then she scolded herself for thinking such things. 'Why am I thinking like this? He cheated on me! I hope he chokes on his popcorn! No, that's too mean, why I'm thinking that? Of course I don't want him to choke on his popcorn...but I don't want to be happy for him. Or do I? Oh I just don't know!"

"Excuse me, ma'am? Hello?" said the next costumer with his family. "Five for _Harry Potter_."

Nana blinked, coming back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry...I was was just thinking of how great a movie it is. You're going to love it!"

After selling the last of the tickets, Nana moved to help out in concessions. Concessions was her favorite part of the job because she made it a game to match snacks with the customer before they ordered. She figured little kids would want popcorn and sour candy. Women with their diet soft drinks and chocolate covered peanuts and men with nachos. She was right on a few occasions and sometimes she recognized regulars and had their order for them before they said what they wanted. Though sometimes they threw her off with something they wanted different.

Shoji came to the concession stand but he didn't go in her line. She wasn't surprised. Neither of them wanted another awkward moment, but somehow she felt bad that he didn'tcome to her line. She knew what kind of goodies he liked. She would have them ready by the time he made it to the counter. Did things have to be awkward? Why couldn't they just be friends?

"Just a refill, please," Shoji handed his empty cup to Nana's coworker. He kept his eyes forward and Nana K did the same. Shoji walked away with his drink and her eyes followed him. She wondered where they were sitting. If Sachiko was crying in the emotional parts and if Shoji was wiping her tears away and consoling her. Maybe he was crying too. She also wondered if they were holding hands or if he had his arm around her. Or if they were even watching the movie and making out instead. Nana K. shook her head. Why was she thinking about this? She shouldn't be jealous. She moved on, didn't she?

Another customer came in her line; a giant of a man that needed to lose weight. 'Let me guess, one of everything off the menu?' she asked herself.

"I'll have two hot dogs, a tub of nachos, and popcorn..."

–

After the movies ended, the doors opened with the customers walking out talking about their favorite parts in the movies. Nana K. stood by the door with a broom and dustpan in hand, thanking the customers and wishing them a goodnight. Shoji and Sachiko walked by, hand in hand. Nana K. paused in her professionalism once again to watch the pair. There was something in Shoji's face when he looked at Sachiko. Nana K. never noticed him look at her quite that way before. Sachiko was looking at him the same way. Sachiko said something that made Shoji chuckle. He sounded so happy. There were times when she made Shoji laugh and smile, but other times she was sure she drove the poor guy crazy. Maybe they weren't right together, but if they weren't, why didnt' Shoji say something? Why didn't Nana notice it sooner? Why did Shoji have to cheat on her? Why? As Shoji and Sachiko disappeared out of the main doors and Nana turned back to the rest of the customers, she had a deep frown on her face. She spoke the monotonous "Good nights" to the last of the movie goers and went inside to sweep the floor.

Nana K. didn't feel right inside. What if they were to come again? What would she do? She seemed to handle work okay. She didn't totally freak out and yell at him. She didn't toss a drink in his face or call Sachiko a slut, but her mind did wander off her work a few times. Should she quit? No, that was stupid. She loved the job. It was tons of fun and a breath of fresh air from that stupid admin job she had previously. Maybe Shoji and Sachiko would stop coming to the theater for their date night. Yeah, that was possible. They should, but then again, maybe they shouldn't. So what if Nana K. worked at the movie theater? If they wanted to see a movie, they should just go. Even stressed out art students should have a break every now and then. But how would they know? Should she talk to them?

Nana K. pondered this on the way home as she munched on a bag of popcorn. Something had to be done. Maybe the time has come for her and Shoji to sit down and talk. But did she have the courage? If she didn't, how would she ever expect to start a new relationship? Would it just go away on its on with time?

"Hey, Hachi how was work?" Nana O. asked when she walked in.

Nana K. shrugged, pushed the half eaten bag of popcorn in her roommate's arms and went in her room, closing the door behind her. The black-haired punk singer looked at her door in surprise.

"Wow, that bad, huh?" she took a handful of popcorn and almost choked on it when she heard Nana K. crying. Nana O. sighed and grabbed a beer. She knocked on the door.

"Nana, you want a beer? Want to talk about it?"

Shortly after, Nana K. opened the door in her nightgown. "Thanks Nana." She took the cup and was about the door when Nana. O spoke.

"What happened?" Nana O. "Don't tell me you already lost your job."

Nana K. made a funny noise between a laugh and a sob. "N—No. I didn't lose my job. It was just...a trying day today. I'll tell you about in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight," said Nana O. She smiled at her roommate and then went off to her own room. Nana K. shut the door and went to her small table, sat down and started drinking her beer. She didn't feel like she could go to sleep yet. She had so many emotions inside. She had to get them out. When she was confused like this she sometimes went to Jun, but Jun was also good friends with Shoji so Nana K. felt conflicted. Sometimes Nana K. would talk to her roommate, but she didn't know Shoji enough. Who could she talk to? Yasu? Nana K. laughed. Maybe the lawyer in him would act all profession and give her legal advice, suggesting a restraining order or something like that.

In actually, Nana wanted to talk to everyone, but no one all at once. There had to be a way to get her feelings out with out someone sitting there listening, offering advice or pointing out what she was doing wrong. Nana remembered a creative writing class she took while in arts school. Though the arts school was big on painting and sculpture and drafting, but there was some writing arts mixed in as well. Nana K. liked that class. She searched for her composition notebook and once she found it it, she back down at her table with it and a mess of different colored pens. She wrote a poem on every emotion she was feeling. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Shame. Confusion. Nervousness. Fear. She wrote well into the night until she was too tired to write another word and fell asleep at her table.

–

Nana K. woke up at the sound of knocking on her door. "Hey, Hachi, wake up. I made you some breakfast!"

Nana K. groaned as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Door's open," she said sleepily.

Nana O. walked in and blinked at the sigh tof her roommate sitting at her table. "Don't tell me you were you sitting her drinking and crying the whole night?"

"No, I wasn't," Nana K. answered. "I was writing poems."

"Poems?"

"Yeah, I wrote so many poems last night that I wrote myself to sleep!" Nana K. stretched as she stood up. "I've got to say it feels much better than crying myself to sleep! I should write more often!"

"You wrote all these in one night?" Nana O. asked, flipping through the pages.

"Most of them, yeah," Nana K. answered. "Some of the ones at the beginning were the ones I wrote at art school. Mmm, smells good, Nana!"

Nana K. ran to the table where some eggs were waiting for her and Nana O. slowly followed. "You don't mind if I read some of these do you?"

"Go ahead," Nana K. answered. "You can use one of them in your songs if you want. I bet it's hard to come up with lyrics on the fly."

"Thanks," said Nana O. said and she stopped while reading her first poem. "Hey, what's wrong with my lyrics?"

"Eh, nothing!" Nana K. exclaimed and eggs fell from her fork. "I think it's great how you come up with lyrics so quickly—but if you had lyrics before hand-well-sorry."

Nana O. chuckled,going back to reading. "Just playing with you, Hachi. What put you in the mood to write these poems anyway? You find the smell of popcorn inspiring or did you give someone the wrong movie ticket?"

"Oh," Nana K. frowned. "Well, Shoji came in yesterday with his girlfriend. They were on a date."

Nana O. raised an eyebrow. "How'd that go?"

"I don't know," Nana K. answered. "Better than I thought I guess. It was weird seeing them together."

"No wonder you were upset," said Nana O. She flipped to an angry poem entitled "Replaced." "You know Nana, these are really good. I wonder what kind of tunes Nobu would come up with whem we them to him."

"No, you can't show them to Nobu!" Nana K. cried.

"He's the only one who writes music in the band though," said Nana O. "How else would we come up the music?"

"Well, maybe..." Nana K. mumbled.

"Oh, I know, you've got a thing for Nobu too, don't you?" Nana O. teased. "Let's see if you wrote a poem about him." Nana O. scanned the pages that even remotely reminded her of the band's guitarist.

"No I don't—didn't!" Nana K. tried reaching for her notebook.

"I'm kidding, Hachi," said Nana. O. "Okay, maybe it's too soon for me to show the band these poems. But it's given me an idea. You said you wanted a part in the band, right?"

"Well, yeah."

Nana O grinned. "Well, I think we've found one for you. You can be our lyricist. You write the lyrics, and I'll sing them."

"You mean it?" Nana K. said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the guys will go for it," said Nana. "I can't come up with lyrics until I hear Nobu's music, and he doesn't write music unless he gets inspired. Maybe after having a look at what you've wrote, his mind would be filled with ideas."

Nana K. really did want to show him her notebook. But she wondered what would happen. Would their friendship grow into something more? Was her roommate kidding when she mentioned he liked her? It was so nice when they walked to the store the night they played mahjong. She felt so comfortable. She hadn't felt that way with any guy. If they were to start going out, she wouldn't mind; but she wanted to do it right. What if he fell in love with her after reading her poems. Would it be too weird? Maybe a talk with Shoji in order. She did feel a lot better after writing these poems, but it didn't answer her question: _Why did Shoji cheat on her?_

"Nana," Nana K. said. "I wonder why Shoji cheated on me. Was I not enough for him?"

Nana O. sighed and leaned back. "I don't know, Hachi. You'll just have to ask him that."

Nana K. groaned and her head on the table. "That's what I'm afraid of. Nana, don't you write music besides Nobu?"

"Yeah, but he's better at it than I am," said Nana O. She came up with an idea fter her roommate's face faulted. She leaned forward. "Hey, if you don't feel comfortable with showing these to Nobu yet, I can try a song or two and I can just have him proofread the notes later."

"In that case, let's head on down to the studio!" said Nana K.

"Sounds good to me," said Nana O. with a smile.

To Be Continued


	3. The Right Thing

_Disclaimer: I do not own NANA._

 **The Right Guy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Right Thing**

Kyouske and Junko were awakened at 6:00 in the morning by an anxious Shouji. "Why didn't you guys tell me Nana was working at the movie theater?" he demanded when Junko answered picked up the intercom phone. Confused and irritated, Junko opened the door.

"Really Shouji?" she said. "We're trying to sleep."

Shouji walked right in, all dressed and ready for school.

"You think I can sleep right now?" Shouji exclaimed. "I've been up for hours going out of my mind!"

"Slow down man, tell us what happened," Kyouske said, pushing Shouji into a chair.

"Sachiko and I went to the movies last night," said Shouji. "Where Nana is working now."

"When did she start doing that?" Junko asked.

"I thought you would know!" Shouji exclaimed. "You'd think I take Sachiko to some place where I know we'd bump into Nana?"

"So what happened?" said Kyouske.

"I was so shocked to see her I forgot what movie we planned to see," Shouji said. "I said _Donnie Darko_ instead of _AI._ "

Kyouske laughed.

"Did you get to talk?" Junko inquired.

Shouji shook his head. "I was on a date and Nana was working. Even if I wanted to talk to her..."

"Did she seem all right?"

Shouji shrugged. "Sure, I think so. Looked like she was enjoying her job, until she noticed me."

"Why don't you just talk to Nana?" Junko said.

"You didn't hear her that night, Jun," said Shouji sadly. "She doesn't want to see me. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Not that I blame her."

"Then what are you going to do?" Kyouske asked him. "You've got to do something."

"I'll just stay out of her way," Shouji replied. "I don't want to make things worse for her than I already have. I'd better get to school."

"But your first class isn't for three hours!" Junko cried.

"The computer lab's open," Shouji put his bag around his shoulders. "I can study." Once he saw himself out, Junko and Kyouske looked at each other.

"Like he's able to study at a time like this," said Kyouske.

"I haven't seen him like that since right after he and Nana broke up," Junko rubbed her head. "There's no way I'll be able to get back to sleep after this. Might as well get ready."

* * *

As the days went by, Shouji tried to forget seeing Nana at the movies. He tried to forget cheating on her. He convinced himself that talking to her was a bad idea, even though he did deep down want to explain things to her. However he just couldn't face her. He had school and work to worry about, and the end of his lease was coming up. Sachiko offered to let him move in with her. It was close to work and school, and they would be able to spend more time together.

The move was a month or so a way but he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to make the move as easy as possible, on both of them. He was going through a box of random things and came across letters that he received from Nana. He forgot that he had saved her letters. She had her silly doodles on most of them. He remembered receiving the letters while he and Nana were apart. One his birthday and other other special occasions, she had sent him boxes of treats and things to help him in school. He remembered the day when she got drunk and she spoke about the men she crushed on. Then when she got to the last guy on the list, she couldn't finish and broke into tears. He felt so bad. He could only wonder what happened between them. When he and Nana became a couple, he made a promise to himself not to be just another guy to the list. He was going to treat her special but he broke that promise. He could only wonder what she spoke about him to her friends when she got drunk. He honestly didn't care. He knew he deserved it. He hoped she was sitting around with her roommate and members of Blast complaining about what a jerk he was right now.

The memories he had with Nana overwhelmed him and he could not stop the tears.

"Shouji, want some tea?" Sachiko asked from the kitchen.

He gasped, completely forgetting that she was even with him. She had offered to help him go through things.

She entered the room and her face went sullen when she saw him sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes. She sat down next to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Shouji, what's wrong?" she asked. "Please tell me. It's about moving in together isn't it? If you're not ready-,"

"That's not it," he said shakily. "I'm such a jerk!"

"No you're not," Sachiko insisted. "You're a great guy."

"Great guys don't cheat," he groaned. "Nana and I used to be such good friends. Why did I have to go and do that to her? What's wrong with me?"

Sachiko frowned. He hadn't spoken about Nana since that day she discovered he had been cheating on her. He didn't even mention her when they saw her at the movies. She wanted to know what he was thinking but decided to let him be.

"You should talk to her, Shouji," Sachiko told him. "Tell her exactly what happened."

"I can't," he muttered. "She wouldn't be able to take it. She's so fragile."

"You owe it to yourself and to her," Sachiko added, "and to me. Listen, something's been bothering me since what happened at the restaurant, when she found out about us."

"What's that?" Shouji asked.

"When I accidentally cut myself on the glass I dropped at work," Sachiko explained, "Nana came to me and helped me. She gave me her hand kerchief. She didn't have a clue who I was—and I can help but wonder—if she knew who I was then, would she have helped me still?"

Shouji didn't hesitate. "Of course she would!"

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you asked her for me," said Sachiko. "I want to be sure. I think it will be easier on you if you speak to her before we move in together. We have plenty of time. You don't have to rush it but you should do it soon."

He nodded numbly and accepted a cup of tea to sooth his nerves. He had to speak to Nana. He couldn't put it off any longer. He knew she was most likely blaming herself for what happened. He didn't want Nana to think that she was cursed. She was a good person and he wanted her to be happy, he just couldn't be the guy to make it happen. He certainly did try. Maybe he didn't try enough or maybe the problem was he tried too hard. In any case, they had waited long enough. Nana had to know the truth.

* * *

Nana K. was with Blast during practice. They were playing one of the songs that Nana K. wrote the lyrics to. It was difficult for Nana O. to come up with a melody, but with Nobu's help they managed to get the music. Nana O. sang the lyrics better than Nana K. expected. She was completely moved at having her lyrics repeated back to her in Nana O's voice.

'I can't believe these lyrics are actually mine,' Nana K. thought as she gazed on her roommate on the others. 'I'm so happy! I really feel like I'm part of the band!'

Nana K.'s phone buzzed with a new message. She took her phone out to look at it and her mouth dropped and hand trembled.

"No," she mumbled. "No!"

Nana O. stopped singing. "Hachi, what's wrong?"

Nana K. sank into the seat. "Sho-Shouji." She held out her phone and her roommate sighed, looking at the text messgae she received.

 _Hey Nana,_

 _I hope you're liking your new job. I remember you didn't like the office job you were doing. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but it's important that we do. Come see me at work. I have a break at eight. Sachiko isn't working tonight so you don't have to worry about bumping into her. Let me know if you plan on coming._

"Wow, wasn't expecting that from Shouji, _"_ said Nana O.

"He wants to see you now?" Shin asked. "Way to put you on the spot. You going to go?"

Nana K. shook her head. "I can't."

"It might be good for you to talk to him," Yasu said calmly.

"Maybe...but not there," said Nana K. "That's where...he…."

The painful memory of Shouji appearing at her table stating they had to talk entered her mind, followed by Sachiko running out and Shouji shouting her name. Him hugging her and him finally revealing who she was. She wasn't just a coworker or friend. She was his _girlfriend._ But what did that make Nana? She knew she had to talk to him. She just never suspected he'd initiate anything. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She wanted to stay and watch the band practice but she felt like she couldn't anymore.

"You know, I think we've had enough practice today," said Nobu suddenly. "I'm going to go. I'm hungry all of a sudden."

"Wait, you don't have to go!" Nana K. declared urgently.

"I think Nobu's got the right idea," Yasu agreed. "I got work tomorrow."

"But-,"

"It's ok, Hachi," said Nana O. and she rubbed her throat. "I should go home and get to bed. I think I overdid it today."

Nana K. frowned at her friends as they started packing up. Her roommate guided her to the door. When both Nanas have left the room, Nobu turned to Shin.

"Hey, what's the name of the restaurant Hachi's ex works at?"

"Jolie Mama," said Shin. "You're not going to try anything with Shouji, are you?"

"Course not!" Nobu shouted. "I told you; I was just hungry."

"Might want to come with him, Shin," said Yasu,

"Good thinking," Shin smiled while Nobu glared. "You want to come?"

"Then Shouji might really think we're going to give him trouble," Yasu said. He picked up his briefcase and left.

Nobu didn't really know why he was going to the restaurant. He couldn't punch Shouji out in front of everyone, even though the idea came across his mind. He wondered what kind of jerk could cheat on his girlfriend. Maybe this Shouji was one of those stuck types. But if he was, why the heck did Nana K. date him in the first place?

"You don't have to come just because Yasu told you too," said Nobu. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I'm coming because I like the food," Shin said.

"Sure you are," Nobu muttered.

When he walked in he saw a man standing by a podium. He had collar length auburn hair, and he was tall. He saw the name "Shouji" on his name tag. Nobu groaned. Shouji made him look short.

Shouji swallowed. He recognized Shin with his piercings and blue hair. He quickly looked around for someone else to take over.

"Shouji, hi!" Shin exclaimed. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi," said Shouji.

Shin elbowed Nobu. "This is Nobu, he plays the guitar."

Nobu didn't say anything. He nodded numbly.

Nobu and Shin sat down and Shouji got them some water shortly after. Nobu tried to read the menu while watching Shouji work. Nobu sat there feeling like an idiot. He wondered why Nana K. didn't mention her break up. She was pretending all was good. He hoped she had confided in him and Shin when he guessed Shouji had cheated on her. But he knew it was probably the same for Nana O. and Ren. It was something not to talk about. Life was much more simpler then when Ren was still in the band at home. Now he was in Tokyo, disowned from his parents and he was trying to work and play his guitar. Not what he was expecting. Then again, he never did expect for Blast to start over either. The two band mates ordered their dinner and Shouji brought it to them in a suitable amount of time.

"Here you go," Shouji said, putting their food down.

"Thanks," said Shin and Nobu was still quiet.

He walked away to check on his other customers. Nobu frowned as he picked up his spoon and began eating. Guy seemed pretty polite, but he could have just been in "working mode." How did he recognize Nobu? Nana never said he came to their gig.

"I wonder why Shouji cheated on Hachi," said Shin. "Guy seems so nice."

"Why don't you ask him?" Nobu demanded.

"All right," said Shin and he waved his hand to get Shouji's attention. "Hey, Shouji! Can you help us?"

"Shin!" Nobu hissed.

Shouji sighed and approached their table. "What can I help you with?"

"You know that Nana comes to watch us during band practice?" Shin asked.

"She mentioned it," said Shoji.

"She was with us tonight when she got your text, asking her to meet you," said Shin. "We know you cheated on her but we don't know why."

Shouji sighed and waited a minute before speaking. "How is she?"

"How do you think she is?" Nobu demanded, his voice rising. He slammed his drink down so hard that the dishes on the table rattled. "She was so upset she couldn't move! How could you cheat on her? Wasn't she enough for you?"

Shouji almost dropped the tray he was holding. "Look, I'm sorry-,"

"Calm down, Nobu!" Shin hissed.

"Shouji, what's going on?" asked the manager. "Did you get their order wrong?"

"No sir!" Shouji exclaimed, spinning around to his manager. "Just a misunderstanding. He turned back to Shin and Nobu. "Give me five minutes. Meet out back and we'll talk."

"If Hachi doesn't want to listen to you," Nobu sneered, "what makes you think we will?"

"Hachi?" Shouji mumbled.

"It's what we call Nana," Shin explained. "Maybe we should talk to him, Nobu. Isn't that why we came here?"

Nobu groaned. "All right."

The two band mates finished their dinner and met Shouji out back. Nobu kept his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from punching Shouji in the face.

"Tell us what happened," said Shin.

Shouji sighed. "Well, I guess it all began when Sachiko started working here. I thought she was cute and I forgot to tell her I was dating someone. She figured ito ut I had one when Nana called one night. But she was still interested in me. I was walking her to the train station on day, I and I was going to tell her about Nana and me—and she was crying. I don't know what came over me. I just felt so bad. So I hugged her and one thing led to another...before I knew what happened we went to her apartment and..and I slept with her. I just gave into temptation."

"And you tried to hide this from Hachi?" said Nobu.

"I was going to tell her everything the day she came with you and her roommate," Shoji motioned to Shin. "It just didn't turn out the way I hoped it would. I didn't think Nana would be waiting for me outside. Sachiko went outside and I came after her, and that's when Nana saw us. I had to admit that Sachiko was my girlfriend. I'm...sorry. I never wanted Nana to get hurt. You know, I'd like to talk to her but I understand if she can't. If you can relay the message to her for me, I'll appreciate it."

"Sure, we'll do that," said Shin.

"Thanks," said Shouji. "Thanks for being there for Nana. She talked about you guys all the time."

"She did?" Nobu asked.

"Oh yeah," said Shoji. "She made it her mission to help find new band mates for Blast. She loves being roomates with the other Nana. Guess this was all fate."

Shoji sighed. "I have to get back to work. Listen, I never expect Nana to forgive me for what I did. But please, just tell her sorry for me."

Shoji went back inside and Shin turned to Nobu. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Guy's still a jerk," Nobu muttered as he started walking.

"True," said Shin. "But we should be grateful to him."

"Grateful?" Nobu looked at his bandmate as if he lost his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Hachi moved to Tokyo to be Shouji," said Shin. "If it werent' for him, we never would have met her."

Nobu stopped as reality hit him. It's true. If it wren't for Hachi, no way would Nana let him stay the night he brought her stuff. Nana wouldn't have heard the song he wrote. Nana wouldn't agree to restarting Blast.

"We've got to talk to Hachi."

* * *

They went to apartment 707 to find the two Nanas still up and talking about the days' events.

"What're you guys doing here?" Nana O. demanded as they walked in. "You went to see Shouji yourselves, didn't you?"  
"Bingo," said Shin as he sat at the table. Hachi gasped.

"You didn't-," she bagan and Shin smiled.

"Don't worry Hachi," said Shin. "We didn't fight him or anything. We knew you weren't ready to talk to him, so we went for you. Shouji's really sorry about cheating on you. He was going to explain things to you that day we went to see him."

"What he did wasn't cool," said Nobu, "but he's why you moved to Tokyo in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Well yes, sorta," Nana K. admitted. "I wanted to be on my own, but I still wanted to be with him."

"Well, if it weren't for him," said Nobu, "we wouldn't have met.

"That's...true," said Nana K. "Thanks for coming by and telling me guys."

"Are you going to talk to him?" Nana O. inquired.

"I might," said Nana K. "I just don't know when. I don't know what to say."

"Just hear him out, Hachi," said Shin. "He was a mess when we saw him today. He really feels bad for what he did to you."

"Ok," said Nana K. "I'll think about it."

The bass and guitar player excused themselves and left. Nana K. retired to her room but was unable to sleep. She couldn't help but think about Shouji's text and what Shin and Nobu said. She knew talking to Shouji was the right thing to do, but could she do it?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
